


Bad Dog

by Anonymous



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Dehumanization, Dom/sub Undertones, Growling, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Licking, Pet Play, Pillow Princess Sionis, Praise Kink, Punishment, animalistic tendancies, bossy Roman, bottom!Roman Sionis, dog collar, male titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were alone now and Victor found himself kneeling at his boss’s feet with a collar around his neck; he always found himself in this position when things went to shit. Roman was pissed about his diamond and now someone had to pay for it and it wasn’t going to be Harley or little miss ‘Song Bird’.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Dog

They were alone now and Victor found himself kneeling at his boss’s feet with a collar around his neck; he always found himself in this position when things went to shit. Roman was pissed about his diamond and now someone had to pay for it and it wasn’t going to be Harley or little miss ‘Song Bird’.

Roman gazed down at Victor, his composure unfaltering; he tugs the chain, forcing Victor to look at him.

“You’ve been a bad dog.” he pulled the leash harder, “Haven’t you, Victor?”

The blond nodded, trembling, “Y-yes, boss.”

“Don’t you think it’s time you learned your lesson?” Roman tilted his head, “Like a good boy?”

They made eye contact and Roman laughed at the belittling of his henchman. He leaned down and rubbed Victor’s buzzed head, mocking him.

‘Yes, boss.” Victor nodded.

Roman smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

“Take it off.”

“What?”

“Your shirt.”

Roman pulled Victor close by the leash and leaned down, speaking through his teeth at Victor to really get the point across.

“Take it off.” he paused, “Now.”

Then he stood back up, crossing his arms again and leaning back to watch Victor. The blond hesitantly moves to unbutton his shirt and discard it on the floor. He looks questioningly at Roman, who seems very amused. 

His boss approached and handed Victor a blade from his pocket; Roman opened it in Victor’s hand and guided the blade to his chest. 

“Victor, I want you to do exactly what I do.”

“Okay, boss.”

He pushes the blade closer and slashes open the skin, one long fresh cut being made over his numerous scars. Victor grits his teeth in pain, yet he smiles at the rush and grips the blade tighter in his hands. 

“Can you do that for me, Victor?” Roman asked patronizingly

“Yes, boss, of course.”

Roman grins and watches as Victor carves wounds into his own chest, panting and heaving from all the pain and blood. The blond snarls and growls as his wound bleeds, sounding like a wounded animal but continuing to press on. He watches as Victor tires himself, eventually halting and dropping the knife from his hands. He was panting and exhausted, pain was tormenting his body along with the intense pleasure of pleasing Roman.

Blood covers his torso and hands as he looked up at his boss for approval. There is no response, just a smile and a return of gazes. Victor collapses onto the floor, he just wanted to do good. He just wanted to please. Roman walks over and puts his foot down on Victor’s back, clapping and laughing. 

“Very good, Victor.”

The Black Mask takes his foot off of Victor and finally allows him to stand, yanking him up by his chain. Roman gazed at Victor’s bloodied and scarred chest with want - with  _ hunger _ . His hand comes up to subtly and gingerly grasp Victor’s chest. He winces at the contact to his sore pectorals but makes no movements to pull away.

Roman ran a soft grazing touch over the blond’s chest and groaned in delight. His hand graces over Victor’s nipple, catching around the bud and pinching it between his fingers, Victor winces and whines.

“Awe does that hurt?”

Victor bit his bottom lip and nodded

“Well that’s too fucking bad.”

He pinched harder and leaned in closer.

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before losing my fucking diamond.”

Victor cried out in pain, apologizing profusely.

Roman ignores his pleas and leans down to the other man’s bare chest, licking a long stroke up his right pectoral and leaning back down to lap at the blond’s nipple. Victor cries out and goes to grab Roman’s hair; his boss spots this, however, and bites the blond’s nipple, causing him to scream. 

“Don’t touch my hair.”

He licks over the bitten nipple and continues ravaging the blond’s chest. Groaning as he squeezes the flesh, then going on to biting and marking what is his. Victor allows his head to fall back, moaning and whimpering as he allows himself to be taken over by Roman. He groans when he feels suckling on his nipple and arches into Roman, nearly begging for his touch.

“Those are fucking good.” Roman remarked evilly as he grinned at Victor

“I did good, boss?” Victor asked

Roman took his right glove off with his teeth, “Very good.”

The praise instantly sent pleasure down his spine and to his groin. He did good, he made Roman happy. 

His boss grabbed his leash and led Victor to his lush bed, much nicer than anything Victor had ever owned. Roman sat on the edge and pulled Victor to stand between his legs, eyeing the blond with a smirk; deciding he’d endured enough punishment.

“You took my punishments very well, Victor.” 

The blond nearly blushed at the praise and he felt another shock of pleasure run through him. 

“Congratulations.” He paused, “You’ve earned getting to fuck me.”

Victor grinned as he felt his body erupt with joy and  _ something else _ , “You mean it, boss?”

Roman laid back and pulled Victor further between his legs, “Yes, hurry, before I change my mind.”

Victor was quick at unbuttoning his pants, heeding the warning of his boss. Victor stops at Roman’s pants, looking up at him for permission and earning a nod of approval and just like that his pants were gone. 

As if reading his mind Roman said, “Nightstand drawer under the white scarf.”

Once the lube was retrieved, Victor hoisted one of his boss’s legs over his shoulder and eased in a finger. Roman was quick to adapt to the stretch, most likely due to the fact he’d done this prior. Soon he had three fingers up his ass and he couldn’t stop the pleasured noises escaping him. Victor watched with lidded eyes as his boss writhed beneath him, he  _ needed  _ him. The blond began to slowly curl his fingers in an attempt to find that certain spot. Roman continued to moan lowly.

“Oh, Mr. Zsasz, that’s fucking delightful.” 

Victor grinned with the knowledge it was about to get better. He thought it had to be somewhere around here…. He bent his arm a bit angled to the left and suddenly Roman was clenching around his fingers and he let out a loud cry of ‘fuck’ when Victor found his prostate. 

He grinned, “Found it, boss.”

“Fucking hit it again!”

Victor did as instructed and grinned as he watched his boss lose his composure, succumbing to his primal need for more pleasure. Roman was crying out like a whore and curling his toes as he fisted the sheets; those thick fingers continuing to assault his sweet spot. 

“Mmm, Mr. Zsasz, fuck me now.” Roman pulled the leash tighter 

The henchman was quick to obey, pulling out his fingers and dismissing his pants at an inhuman speed. He was coating himself in lube as Roman reached up and held the blond’s right pectoral, grasping at it and rubbing the sore flesh. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Victor pressing against his entrance, they locked eyes as Victor penetrated Roman with a gasp. Roman’s biting his lip harder and whimpering as his head falls back, it was a big fucking stretch. 

“You okay boss?”

Roman took a deep breath, “Getting there.”

He his boss’ cock as he allowed the brunet to adjust, never wanting to hurt Roman. The blond growled low in his throat when he felt Roman finally push back against him; he knew it was the signal to move. Victor pulled out gently and pushed back in slowly, earning a long groan from Roman. He slowly but surely began to speed up the motion, setting a reasonable pace.

His collar dangled and clanked as he picked up speed, Roman gripping his satin bed sheets and crying out wantonly for more. 

“Oh harder, Mr. Zsasz, harder!” he demanded.

The demand was soon being followed, Victor getting a good grip on Roman’s hips, pulling them up a bit before ramming into him. 

Roman was tossing his head back, toes curling as his prostate is rediscovered, “Holy fuck!”

Victor grinned, “Doin’ good, boss?” he panted

“I’m fucking amazing.” 

As he got rougher and faster with his pace he bared his teeth and began to growl lowly like a beast. Roman moaned as he saw the animalistic state of his henchman, turning on something primal inside of him.

“Victor.” Roman spoke through his teeth, pulling the blond down closer to him by the leash

“Yes, boss?” Victor asked, never faltering his thrusts

Roman snarled, “Make me cum.” he demanded

Victor nodded, “You got it, boss.”

Roman saw stars as Victor rutted into him so hard the headboard was starting to chip the paint on the walls and make a loud thudding sound against the wall. Victor didn’t allow the noise to distract him, however, continuing to rut into Roman with all he had; his hands were gripping his boss so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises on the brunet’s hips. 

Roman bucked his hips, “I need you to make me cum.”

Victor moaned in response to being told Roman needed him, moving his hand up to stroke the brunet’s member as he got fucked into the bed ruthlessly. Roman’s moans filled the room, as well as the sound of skin smacking together and the bed slamming into the wall. 

It was building up in his stomach again and he could feel it. His toes were curling, his muscles were clenching, and the fire of arousal was working up to become an explosion. Roman arches his back, so close to the edge he could almost lose his mind.

“Victor, Ahh, I-I’m fucking cumming.”

The blond groaned as Roman tightened around him and cum spilled out over his hand. The blond was coming undone quickly after he’d taken care of his boss, the tightness and Roman’s whines being more than enough. Victor snarls as he cums hot and abundantly inside his boss, groaning his name when he does.

Roman sighed when Victor pulled out, “That’s the only time you can say that.” 

He touches his leaking rectum and makes a face, “Ew.”

Victor looked at his cum covered hand and smiled at his boss, bringing it up to his mouth and licking himself clean. He grinned even bigger at Roman.

“Meoow.”


End file.
